Mirror's edge: A new life
by RainsTears
Summary: So I know my title is gay, but whatever. Merc is alive, I refuse to let him be dead, and takes place after the game. If my story line is flawed I apologize I have not yet finished the game.This is about 3 siblings who are runners Prologue is up please R


Prologue

The sun rose above the buildings, streaming light through the cracks created by the planks nailed to the window. The wind blew in, the chilly morning air making the three sleeping figures shiver. The small, beat up warehouse they lived in didn't provide much comfort or shelter, but it was something. One of the figures stirred, stretching and sitting up. Her hair was short and flaming red, streaked with blond—about chin length on one side, and shoulder length on the other—with bangs cut straight across her forehead. She swept a hand across her face, trying to rub some of the sleep that lingered away. Standing up, she crept silently out of the room where she and her two brothers slept.

She stretched once, moving out of the room and running forward, smiling in the joy the activity gave her. She slid down the rail on the stairs that were near the room. Turning the corner she stopped abruptly, opening the door blocking her way, which opened up into a bathroom. She stepped in front of the mirror examining her face; under her right eye was the familiar tattoo, a black star. Her fingers traced it with a small smile, and then trailed down her arm where there was a series of other tattoos. She looked down at her dirty clothing, she hadn't attempted to wash her clothes for about a month and she was sure that she smelled something awful.

"Kris! Where are you?" The shout startled the girl, making her bump into the sink. She rubbed her hip as she walked out of the bathroom, looking up the stairs to see her twin brother leaning over the railing. "Down here Axel. Is Jay still sleeping?" The boy, Axel, jumped down landing gracefully by his sister. His hair, which was once as red as her own, was now died bleach blond with blue tips. He smiled, a bit cocky that he hand landed the high jump. "Yeah, he'll be up soon though, I'm sure he is hungry. Do we have any groceries left, or do we need to make another run?"

Kris put a hand on her hip, the other running through her hair as she thought. "I think we are out. I can make another run today, but not till this evening. We may have a few eggs left…" Axel smiled, trying to make his sister feel better. Kris always stressed too much about taking care of everyone, even though they lived in decent conditions compared to some runners. He let his hand fall gently on his sister's shoulder. "I think I should have time in between my jobs today to get some food. Don't worry. I'll get it done." Axel hoped his offer would give his sister some solace, and to his relief a smile spread on her lips and her hand dropped to her side.

"I'm going to wash up in here, why don't you do the same before Jay wakes up and we have to start our day." Kris smiled, retreating into the bathroom and shutting the door. She locked the door and waited till she heard Axel's footsteps heading away from where she was and towards another bathroom. She plugged up the first sink, combining hot water and soap. After finding where she had left her wash cloth and shampoo she removed her clothes, placing them in the soapy water. As they soaked, she washed her body and hair in the other sink. It wasn't the best way to get clean, but they didn't exactly have showers in their living quarters.

Not long after Kris had finished drying her clothes and slipped them back on, a knock sounded on the door. She pulled it open and looked down at her slightly shorter little brother. "Morning Jay!" She exclaimed, grabbing the boy into a bear hug, practically squeezing him to death. Kris ruffled her little brothers shaggy jet black hair, kissing his forehead. Jay scrunched up his nose, pushing Kris's hand away glaring at his older sister.

"Stop it Kris! I'm not a little kid…" he sighed, running his hand through his hair to fix the mess he was convinced his sister made. He brushed off a bit of dirt from his jacket before continuing. "Now that I'm awake are you ready to start work? We have a lot to do if I recall correctly." Kris laughed at her little brother, always ready for work even if he had only been up for ten minutes. She nodded, moving out of the bathroom fully and stepping around her younger brother. "You seen Axel?" he asked, moving towards the stairs with Kris.

She nodded, pointing to the doorway where they had their computers set up. "He's probably up there by now, but I made him wash up this morning." Jay nodded and the two jogged up the stairs, slipping into the large open room. It was dark, the only light coming from the single window and a slew of computer screens around the room. Jay proceeded to the swivel chair, plopping down and leaning on one arm, staring at the screens. Axel was sprawled out on a large red couch that looked much too nice for the run down warehouse. Kris leaned on the wall next to the couch, looking at one of the screens mounted on the wall.

"I'll head out first; you two take care and don't go too crazy." Kris smiled, slipping an earpiece into place and moving across the room, positioning herself on the window sill. Tensing [,] she jumped towards a fairly close wall, running up the side and pushing off at just the right moment to catch a ledge and pull herself up onto the roof. "Hey, you forgot your bag idiot." Jay's voice crackled over the earpiece, poking fun at his sister. Kris leaned over the edge, catching a bright yellow and black bag that was flying towards her. She waved at Axel who had thrown it up to her; he laughed and ducked back into the warehouse. Tensing once more, she prepared to run forward, gliding over buildings and under pipes; progressing slowly through the large city and to her mark.

"You're almost there Kris; about a few more blocks to go. Keep heading towards that blue eagle symbol." Jay's voice sounded over her earpiece again, giving her instructions. "Axel is out as well by the way, so try not to run into each other; we don't want to attract any unwanted attention. We've gotten in reports about the blues being a bit gun happy lately so be careful."

Kris rolled her eyes, "Sure thing Jay, thanks for the update." Kris grunted as she slid under a pipe, jumping over a chain link fence immediately after. She ran towards a door, kicking it and rounding a corner, finding a small brown paper package sitting in a corner of the building. "Got the package Jay," Kris spoke into the earpiece, waiting for an answer, and when none came she repeated it, speaking a bit louder. "Jay…" she muttered, instantly becoming worried.

"Sorry Kris, Axel is in a bit of a bind at the moment. Some blues found him and just started shooting, not sure why. Maybe you can get over there and help him; he sounds like he is in need of some assistance." Kris bit her bottom lip, her eyes creasing with worry, "yeah on my way." She ran out of the building, heading for where her brother was, having already memorized his route for the day. "Jay, is Kris on her way or what? I'm having a hard time shaking these blues." Axel's voice sounded strained and he was really out of breath, obviously running. This knowledge perplexed Kris, if he was running how could he possibly not shake the cops.

"Thanks for linking us up Jay. Yes Axel I'm on my way…hold on." She sighed, pausing in her reply to make a long jump, rolling to prevent harm. "Did someone get a bit rusty on their running? Can't shake the blues?" She laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit, hoping Axel would get a good laugh as well. Her brother's strained voice sounded over the earpiece, "NO! I don't know who they are, but they can move, Kris, just as good as any runner." Kris raised an eyebrow, pushing herself to run faster in an effort to save her brother. "Kris, move!" Kris skidded to a stop, looking around, she had heard Axel, but it wasn't over the intercom; he was close. She spun in a quick circle, looking everywhere but saw nothing. Suddenly she was laying flat on her back, Axel's hair hanging over her face. She pushed him off, standing up and brushing some dirt off her pants.

"What—?" Kris began, but was cut off when Axel pointed to a figure clad in white with a mask, concealing any form of identification. In the person's hand was a gun, and it was pointed right at where Kris had been standing only a moment ago. Her eyes narrowed. Whoever or whatever this person was, he was not a cop. Kris backed up a few steps, grabbing Axel's arm pulling him back with her. "We'll run and lose them eventually…" Kris suggested, ready to make a break for the next roof. Axel shook his head, "I don't think so, sis…"

"Guys, get out of there. I think that person is from what they call project Icarius, I just go the word from a fellow runner. Apparently they are out to hunt us, to the point of extinction." Jay's voice resounded loudly in the twin's ears, warning them of the danger they already knew they were in. Running seemed like bad option, but it was better then standing there. Kris's chest tightened and she clenched her hands into fists, fear coursing through her body. She glanced at Axel, his eyes were wide with the same fear she felt. As if they were one, the siblings tensed and lurched forward into an immediate sprint headed to an unknown destination. "Kris, keep running." Axel yelled reaching out and squeezing Kris's hand. Adrenaline pumped though his veins as he let go, he came to a halt, turning to face their pursuer.

"Axel, don't!" Kris yelled, turning to face her brother in time to see him running forward, her fear and anxiety increasing. He jumped preparing to kick, but his foot was blocked and he was pushed back. Without second thought he rose, ready to try again, and again was pushed to the ground. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, panic gripped Kris's heart and her breath became quick and shallow. He rose once more, but his reaction was to slow and he was flying off the side of the building, landing with a bone crunching sound on the roof below. He let out a cry, clutching his arm, tears threatening to pour out. Kris inched towards the edge of the building she was on, fear clenching her body.

Before Kris could react a deafening sound ripped though the surrounding buildings. Her breath caught as she saw the pool of blood beginning to form around Axel's body, her eyes began burning. "AXEL!!" She clenched her chest as a sob ripped through her, staring at her brother. All sense lost, she jumped forward forgetting to roll forward and grunted as she landed on her ankle wrong. She ignored the pain and ran forward sliding on the ground and gripping her brother's hand.

Axel turned his head slowly to Kris a smile on his face, "what are you doing stupid? I told you to keep running…"

"I couldn't leave you Axel. I can't believe you…" She tried to smile back, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was obvious he was in pain, and she knew deep down there was no hope. She felt empty and void of emotion; she didn't even hear Jay's pleading voice wanting to know what was going on. Axel's face contorted with pain, his hand crushing Kris's, then relaxed and looked peaceful. Kris turned away unable to look. She couldn't move, but she knew she had to leave. It was too late by the time she finally stood up, the runner had already found her.

The gun was pointed at Kris and she dove to the side, the bullet that grazed her left arm making her gasp. She rolled away, misjudging the distance of the edge she had rolled off the roof. "Jay, stay safe!" she yelled into the intercom before hitting the ground. Everything went black.

__________________

Kris groaned, her eyes slowly blinking open, trying to recall what had happened. "Axel!" She cried out, her eyes opening wide as she sat up. She grunted with pain, her arms wrapping around her body, her vision blurring from the pain. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder push her gently down. She realized there was a blanket over her and she was on something soft. "What…what's going on?" she muttered, turning her head to the side to see a very tan man, head his was shaved. He smiled widely. "Good, you're awake. Don't move to much, you're lucky you survived that fall, hit your head pretty hard it looks like."

"Who are you…?" Kris asked, her hand moving to her head and feeling a bandage wrapped around it. The man grabbed her hand placing it somewhat forcefully by her side. "I'm Merc, pleasure to meet you. You're Kris right? Your brother called asking for help; said you were ambushed."


End file.
